


Hey There My Doctor

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I hope you like it, It's a parody of a parody, It's another song, Song - Freeform, Song fic, Suprise!, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: You might have heard the song Hey There Rose Tyler, well this is a version about the Doctor.





	Hey There My Doctor

Hey there my Doctor  
How’s your new regeneration  
You’ve just gone so far away  
But I’m still feeling your protection in my life  
I’m just so lonely without you  
You know it’s true

Hey there dear Doctor  
How I worry about your safety  
Why you never stop to think  
And end up neck-deep back in History  
All the time, But I know you always try  
To come back alive

Oh, It’s the game that we both play  
Oh, Across Time and Space  
Oh, It’s the game we always play  
Oh, It’s why we run away  
Why we run away

Hey there my Darling  
When we first crossed Time and Space  
You knew that something now was different  
Pain and loss had gone away, it was true  
You found hope inside your box of blue, that you knew

Hey there sweet Doctor  
We’ve got so much left to do  
If it’s my last chance now to help you out  
Then I’ve wanted to tell you for some time  
I’m sorry, please forget me now  
Don’t cry, I’m just here to say goodbye

Oh, It’s what I’ve done to you  
Oh, your hearts broken anew  
Oh, It’s what I’ve done to you  
Oh, our worlds are thrown askew

I’d fight five million years for you  
Five billion more and when I’m through  
I’d fall into your arms and then I’d say

Dear brother there aren’t words enough  
To tell you all the ways I know you’re perfect  
And I’ve loved you since that day

Oh Doctor will you promise me  
That when your time, it ends someday  
You’ll show up at my door and say my name  
And I’ll hold you on that day

Hey there my Doctor  
It’s been one year since you left me  
I’ve got the TARDIS up and running now  
So we’ll go visit history, one last time  
There’s nowhere I would rather go  
But back to Gallifrey, you know

I’ll do my best to help all too,  
Just like you

Oh, It’s what you’ve done to me  
Oh, throughout the galaxies  
Oh, It’s what you’ve done for me  
Oh, you and your protective tendencies  
What you did for me


End file.
